Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display field, in particular, to a bearing frame for a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With the vigorous development of the plane display device, compared to the traditional liquid crystal display panel, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel is gradually dominating a new generation of flat-panel display device due to its characteristics such as fast response, wide color gamut, super-thin thickness, self-emission and flexibility.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of an OLED display device in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED display device comprises: a bearing frame 02 and an OLED display panel 01, the bearing frame 02 comprising a bottom plate 021 and a plurality of side plates 022, the bottom plate 021 and the plurality of side plates 022 enclosing a bearing space for accommodating the OLED display panel 01 having an active display area and a peripheral area.
It can be seen that the OLED display panel 01 contacts the bearing frame 02 directly in prior art. The bearing frame 02 is formed generally by hard material, when assembling the OLED display panel 01 and the bearing frame 02, a strong vibration may be generated when the OLED display panel 01 falls into the bearing frame 02, thereby the OLED display device may be damaged, if the OLED display panel is placed into the bearing frame 02 in a wrong position or with an incorrect force.